


The shortest day

by AnomalyArdour



Series: Soudam week 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Soudam Week 2020, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: During their stay at the Jabberwock island something went wrong, something that ended surprisingly well.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078
Kudos: 54





	The shortest day

What a troublesome morning. Gundham felt different today, pained, bothered, as if his world has changed entirely. His only explaination is that all his ignored loneliness has caught up to him. But something is different still. Not entirely right. He feels as if he was betrayed by everyone on the island. He felt betrayed by every person who he could call a friend. Yet he wasn't sure quite why. But the most confusing part was this desire to talk, he wants to tell someone all about this experience.

He decided to act upon his desire, after all, why would someone go against their nature. He went out to find someone, anyone. But as he saw Usami walk around he changed that mission to 'any one of his friends'. 

"Hey there Gundham ! Have you slept well ?" Usami had a sweet voice but it wasn't the same as that of a person.  
"I have not had a good morning, I am currently looking for someone else though."  
"Oh no, that's no good ! What happened ?"  
"I appear to have entered mental hell, for all I can see is loneliness."  
"You mean differently than you usually do ? Differently than, let's say, feeling like you have power over it."  
"Yes, precisely."  
"I think you should go talk to Kazuichi, aren't you two good friends already."  
"I doubt he would quite understand the feeling but I shall do so anyways."  
"Awesome, go out there and get those friendship fragments, and you'll--- oh he's gone."

Heading to Kazuichi's cottage, he had a mental preparation of what he'd say, getting Kazuichi's 'friendship fragment' does sound like something he'd want to do. 

Knocking on his cottage door, Gundham heard a familiar voice say even more familiar words.  
"Let yourself be fucked by every single demon from the underworld, every single one. Or leave right away !"  
"Kazuichi, I request your good will and might to aid me in these trying times."  
"Oh, dude it's you !?!" Opening the door and letting Gundham inside, he made it very clear he didn't want company, but Gundham can be an exception.

"What has become of you, what made you so angry, have I done something wrong ?"  
"Nah dude, I'm just cranky and these darn simpletons won't leave me alone. Like I'm a beacon for stupidity."  
"I do believe I am one of them, yet I need to speak to someone. Won't you listen ?"  
"Yeah man, I guess that could benefit us both."

Gundham went to explain his situation, in as much detail as words would allow he made his point of lonesomeness and fear. Kazuichi was in shock, silent shock. He stayed silent and listened to his friend, and after he was done Kazuichi stayed silent. It seems he has seen a little of himself in Gundham's words. Thinking about it, he saw a little of Gundham in his own words. If they were the main characters of a story, he could say they switched perspectives.

"Won't you say anything, I have poured out my heart yet you stay quiet. Why ?"  
"Have you done some voodoo stuff maybe, I can imagine so many ways of it happening."  
"Of what happening, I don't follow your train of thought."  
"Don't you see, we've changed, our world views are different. It pure voodoo I can tell."  
"Nonsense ! To be honest I still don't quite follow, are you implying we've switched something in out minds, with something in the mind of the other ?"  
"Exactly that ! Exactly that, but I still don't have my third eye opened, I can't see the timeline of events."  
"But I can feel all the loneliness as resentment, and vice versa. You aren't implying that's also something from your mind."  
"..."  
"... Maybe I should have not said that."  
"No it's fine, yeah I do often feel as a black sheep full of black feelings."  
"I haven't noticed... I'm sorry."  
"Nah it's whatever."  
"Maybe I could have done something if I knew."

Disregarding their unique situation, they decided to use it for good. Talking about themselves is on a while different level now, now that they literally feel like the other felt.

They tackled the topic of loneliness the most, neither really thought that the other felt like that, presumably because they were so good at hiding it. Being so open was quite an experience, they both felt so naked, knowing they can't hide the truth in this situation. But they also tackled more relaxed topics. Mostly their childhoods, which for the most part were enjoyable to both. They actually had quite a nice time like this, just talking completely openly. After getting used to it they felt free.

Their conversation felt like it lasted for days. Yet they knew it was only a few hours, maximum two or three. Still they were very surprised when they heard the nighttime announcement. It was Usami asking everyone to go to sleep as soon as possible because she has something planned for tomorrow morning. What ever that might be was not important, but what was important was the plethora of friendship fragments these two have obtained. They really see each other differently now.

"I can guarantee you, you shall never be alone with people of this island, we all do care, know that Kazuichi !"  
"Yeah yeah. But you, you're not free either, you need to keep yourself open to others love, you gotta receive all that good mojo."  
"Surely ! And maybe if we stay like this, that could mean something is trying to tell us that what was in the past didn't matter, and we should focus on the future."  
"Yeah, let's shape it together, with everyone here."  
"Heh, getting sentimental aren't you. How adorable."  
"Hey I could say the same for you."

And so Gundham left, not feeling tired at all, he should still listen to Usami. Maybe she had a point with the whole friendship thing. Speaking of Usami there she is, talking to Chiaki. Something about glitches or something, probably about some game they were playing. Nothing that concerns him. But maybe he should just wish both of them a good night. "Good night, friends !"


End file.
